


II. Track : Temporary Bliss - The Cab

by RubyFiamma



Series: March to the Beat of 8059 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Summary] Yamamoto likes his nightly sessions with Gokudera but he strives for something more than just his temporary bliss. </p><p>[Prompt] Write a series of sentences or drabbles with your favorite pairing based off of songs on your iPod or other mp3 playlist. Set it to shuffle and use the first ten songs you hear.</p><p>[Pairing] 8059, YamaxGoku, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato</p><p>[Fandom] Katekyō Hitman Reborn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	II. Track : Temporary Bliss - The Cab

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] I don't own any of the characters belonging to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the plotlines related to the manga/anime. All credits go to Amano-sensei.
> 
> {Amano Akira, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!} 
> 
> I also do not own the titles nor lyrics featured by any of the musicians in this collection. All credits go to their respective creators.

II.  **Temporary Bliss - The Cab**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is laying in bed, staring at the ceiling lost in thought when he hears the vibration of his cell phone on the bedside table.

He sighs because he knows who it is without having to look, he doesn't want to answer but he knows that he will.

After the phone vibrates with the sixth notification that he has an unseen message, he rolls over and grabs the phone. On the display it tells him he has a text message from [ **Dera** ] otherwise known as Gokudera Hayato. He groans and opens the message app and the only message that's there is from five minutes ago at 2:00 am.

_Come over._

That's it. A simple command. Gokudera's good at demanding and Yamamoto is good at complying.

Against his will, his body moves on its own accord. Yamamoto gets out of bed and gets dressed.

He can't help it, he's addicted but he can't stand the pain inflicted by this whole situation.

He's glad his father isn't home because even though he's eighteen, leaving at two a.m on a weeknight would raise a lot of questions and he's not smart enough to think of a believable excuse.

When he gets to Gokudera's apartment, his heart starts to race and his palms get sweaty. He's got an anxious feeling like butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It's a good feeling, Yamamoto assumes this is what love must feel like except he wouldn't know because Gokudera won't acknowledge it. He's refuses to give what he and Yamamoto have between them a name and it makes Yamamoto confused.

He knocks on the door to Gokudera's apartment but there's no answer. He's debates on knocking again because part of him wants to flee and save himself the heartache but the other part needs Gokudera like an addict would a drug. Just as he lifts a hesitant hand to knock again, Gokudera opens the door.

Instantly, Gokudera's seductive aura rushes past him like an ocean breeze and causes his breath to become trapped in his lungs. All he can see is this man's bewitching beauty.

He stands at the door in an open dress shirt and black silk boxers that hang low off his angular hip bones. The openness of his dress shirt exposes his creamy ivory skin, the sharp planes in his stomach and beveled obliques, pale pink nipples and lastly the most attractive thing Yamamoto considers to be on this part of his body. His extremely tantalizing, protuberant collar bone.

His silver hair falls in short, shaggy layers framing his face and brushing off his shoulders and his viridian irises are heavy with mirth.

His soft, plush lips curl around the butt of a cigarette and he arches a brow.

"Che, took you long enough. Get inside."

Yamamoto blinks free from his daze and steps over the threshold. Gokudera locks the door behind him.

Yamamoto watches as Gokudera struts over to the sofa and takes a seat. His eyes drifted to the wall clock.

 _Took me long enough?_ he thinks, a little perturbed.  _I come over, quarter past two... love in my eyes, blinded by you just to get a taste of heaven -_

"Oi, Yamamoto. Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Gokudera asks, pulling on his cigarette. He exahales two bluish gray plumes of smoke from his nostrils and runs the two fingers holding his cigarette along his collar bone.

Yamamoto gulps audibly and walks over to the sofa so that he's standing in front of Gokudera.

Before he does anything, he wants answers. He wants some kind of confession. He wants  _something more._

He opens his mouth to say something but falls silent when Gokudera leans forward, butting his cigarette out on the table and roughly pulls Yamamoto onto his lap.

He immediately attacks Yamamoto's neck with sharp teeth followed by the desperate press of his lips.

A shudder ripples through Yamamoto's body and he loses his train of thought. He leans in and rests his head on Gokudera's shoulder as Gokudera licks a tentative stripe up his neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"You have too many layers on, idiot," Gokudera whispers harshly in his ear. He tugs at the hem of Yamamoto's t-shirt, bunching it up under his arms.

"Gokudera, I-"

"Don't talk," he says abruptly, pulling Yamamoto's shirt over his head. He presses the palms of his hands on Yamamoto's shoulder blades and brings his mouth to one of Yamamoto's hardened nipples.

Yamamoto elicits a pleasurable gasp as Gokudera kneads the bud with his teeth, sucking and tugging and Yamamoto's hands instinctively go up into the silver hair and another moan escapes from his lips.

Gokudera slides a hand down Yamamoto's ribs, across his chisled stomach and down over the bulge in his jeans. He rubs in a circular fashion, sucking and finally biting down on the skin above Yamamoto's nipple, leaving a red crescent shaped kiss mark.

He undoes the button on Yamamoto's jeans and slips his hand down Yamamoto's boxers. He curls his slender fingers around Yamamoto's erection and tugs on it roughly.

"Gokudera..."

"Shh," he whispers against Yamamoto's neck in between a lick. He tugs harder and presses his thumb into the slit of Yamamoto's head.

"Aah... Goku... st-stop."

Gokudera ignores his request and bites down hard on the juncture of Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto lets out a cry and pushes Gokudera back into the couch. "Stop," he says meekly.

Gokudera scowls at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I... I-I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head."

"What..."

"Before I slip under your sheets, can you give me something, please?"

Gokudera cocks a silver brow and glares at him furiously. "What? What do you want?"

"I... I want you to say it."

"Say what, you asshole?" He places his hands on Yamamoto's hips and looks up at him frustratingly.

Yamamoto sighs because he loves this man and even though he yearns to hear those words, he knows he'll never say them but still... he has to try.

He takes Gokudera's face into his hands and peers into the sea green eyes that glare at him. "Tell me you love me."

Gokudera's face turns a beautiful shade of vermilion and he narrows his eyes. "Get out."

Yamamoto drops his hands to his sides, defeated. His heart sinks into his stomach which plummets to the floor.

Gokudera tries pushing him off his lap but Yamamoto is bigger than he is and can hold his strength against the smaller man when he needs to. He grabs Gokudera's wrists and doesn't budge.

"Get out, you bastard!" Gokudera shouts, annoyed that he can't win the power struggle.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto begins, pushing Gokudera's arms back against the sofa so that he's trapped beneath Yamamoto's larger body. "We were on fire, now we're frozen. There's no desire, nothing spoken. I keep waiting for your heart."

Gokudera stares up at Yamamoto, still red in the face, blinking. His expression has softened to one of shock and he's been rendered speechless so Yamamoto continues.

"I am fiending for the sunshine to show our love in a good light. Give me reason, I am pleading to the stars. Tell me, what's the point of doing this every night? What you're giving me is nothing but a heartless lullaby... this is the last time. You need to make up your mind."

Gokudera can't seem to find his voice but his expression twists into another scowl and his face can't seem to get any redder. Yamamoto thinks his words haven't had any effect on Gokudera until he cups the back of Yamamoto's head and tilts his own to mesh their lips together in their very first kiss.

Yamamoto is taken aback, Gokudera never kisses him and he won't  _allow_ Yamamoto to kiss him.

This makes Yamamoto understand. Gokudera isn't good with expressing his feelings. It isn't exactly a confession but it's good enough. Good enough until the time he's ready to tell Yamamoto how he truly feels.

The kiss is long and passionate, their rough tongues slide and clash with one another, biting down on each other's lips and moaning into each other's mouths.

Yamamoto thinks he can handle feeling this way for just a while longer, even if it is just temporary bliss.


End file.
